Another Kuran
by rosepuppy
Summary: What if there was another Kuran? What if Kaname know her? What if Haruka and Juuri were still alive but in hiding? *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

HIYA!!!! Ok this is my first Vampire Knight / Naruto crossover! I'd like for you all to tell me what you think! Oh and I don't own anything but the plot. I wish I did!

Full Summery: What if there was another in the Kuran family? What if she was just like Yuki and had no idea of who or what she is? And what if Harunka and Juuri were still alive? As Kaname and Yuki finish their adventure at Cross Academy, their sister is just getting ready to start her own adventure. What will happen when they meet? Kaname remembers her, will Yuki?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just the Beginning**

"Oh she's beautiful, Juuri." Said a man with dark brown hair.

"Yes. She is, Haruka" Said Juuri.

"I'll go get Kaname and Yuki." The man, now known as Haruka, told his wife.

He walked down the stairs to a door and opened it, walked into a room with no windows. He looked around looking for the two, and he found them on the couch. A boy reading to a little girl.

"Yuki, Kaname." He called. They turned around, one with a big grin and the other with a small smile, and looked at him. "She's here. Come. Let's go see her." He said as the girl ran to him and he picked her up. They made their way up the stairs and to a big dark blue room. In the room was Juuri and a pink bundle.

"Can I see her, Mama?" the young girl asked.

"You may. Come Yuki."Juuri called to the girl, now known as Yuki. As Yuki got there her father helped her up and onto the bed.

"She looks just like you and me, Mama." Yuki pointed out.

Juuri looked at the baby girl in her arms and smiled.

"Yes, she does. Kaname." She said. the boy, now known as Kaname, looked at his mother. "Come over here and see your little sister." Kaname made his way over to his mother and looked at his baby sister. He looked back at his mother then to his father.

"What's her name?" He asked looking from his mother to his father.

"Sakura." Haruka told them as he smiled at his baby girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2 years later**

"Mom!" Was what Juuri heard as she got down to the end of the stairs and turned to see a 6 year-old Yuki running her way.

"Yuki." Juuri said as she smiled at her oldest girl. "What is it?" she asked.

"Can I go play with, Saku-chan? Please momma!" Yuki asked as she put her hands together in front of her chest.

"You may. But first. Do you know where Kaname is, Yuki?" Juuri asked as she looked at the young girl.

"Yes momma. He's with dad. I don't know where." She said. "Can I go now momma?" The young girl asked as she jumped up and down.

"You may." Juuri told the girl and kissed her head. She watched as the girl ran to play with her younger sister. She made her way to where she knew her husband was.

"Haruka." She said to get them to look at her. "We have to talk." She said. Kaname got up and said good-bye to his mother and father and left. "He's coming." She said.

"I know." Haruka told her as he looked out the window. "You know what to do when he comes."

"Yes." She said and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 weeks later**

"Yuki." Kaname called looking for his sisters. Then he heard it. A giggle. He moved behind the couch and found them. "Found you." he said as he picked them up.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki cried. Sakura just giggled.

That was how Juuri found them. She let a single tear fall knowing that after tonight Kaname would not run after the girls, Yuki would not read to Sakura, Kaname would not put the girls to bed at night, and that she would not hear the girls laughter for a very long time.

"Kaname." She called. He turned and stopped what he was doing and gave a nod. He pushed the girls to her and she picked them up and walked way. As she walked away Yuki called out to her 'Onii-sama' and Sakura looked like she was going to cry.

"Now girls." They looked up at her. "Your going to go to sleep for a little while and Your father and I may not be here when you wake up." She said and Yuki started to cry. Juuri started the spell and placed it on the girls then she picked up Sakura and left out the back door as to not let Kaname know where she was. She looked back at Yuki and sighed knowing she had to go. She left and made her way to the spot that she and Harunka had said to meet. He was there and turned to her when she came and gave a nod.

"Now to go get her somewhere safe." Harunka told her and she gave a nod. They made their way to drop Sakura off with someone that owed them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Some time later**

"Tsunade." Juuri said. A woman with blond hair, amber eyes, and a blue diamond on her forehead turned to her.

"Juuri." Tsunade said. Then she sees the girl in her arms. "I see. It's time." She said as she held out her arms for the child.

"I love you." Juuri whispered to Sakura and gave her to Tsunade. "Find a good family for her." She said as she walks way.

That was the last time Tsunade saw her and now...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Well that's for the next chapter! R&R! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been a while seen I last updated so I wanted to get this chapter done. Hope you like it!

**Eleven Years Later**

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said as he called out all the teams.

"Yes!" Sakura and Naruto said as they high-fived each other.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he smirked at them.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had been friends since Sakura was six years old. Sakura had stood up for Naruto the first time they meet and Sasuke had been training when the two had walked by.

**Lunch time**

"So what do you think our sensei will be like?" Sakura asked, looking at, who she called, her boys.

"Don't know." Sasuke said.

"I beat he'll be really cool!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura giggles as they sat there and ate their food.

"So what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"We can go train and then go out to diner." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke gave a nods and Naruto yelled out "Ok!".

"Well let's head back to the classroom and wait for our sensei." Sakura said, standing up and walking toward the school with Sasuke and Naruto following her.

**Back in the classroom**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had walked in and sat down to wait for their sensei.

After about an hour of waiting the three started to became impatience.

"Ugh! Where is he?" Naruto asked/yelled.

"I don't know, Naruto." Sakura said, giving a sigh.

Naruto looked at her with a pout on his face, then he got a look in his eye. He walked over to chalkboard, grabbed the eraser and a chair, walked over to the door, stood on the chair, and put the eraser in between the door and the doorframe.

"What are you doing, baka?" Sasuka asked.

"He kept us waiting so this is payback!" Naruto told them, giving a foxy grin.

After about a minute or two of waiting they heard someone coming. They all looked at the door as it opened and their sensei poked his head inside as the eraser fell and hit his head.

Naruto broke out laughing, Sakura starting to giggles, and Sasuke gave a smirk.

" My first impression of you all is...I hate you." He said as he looked at them. "Go up to the roof and we'll get to know each other." He said then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**On the roof**

They had all arrived on the roof and were now all sitting down.

"Well now that we're all here I want you all to tell me about yourselves." He said.

"Can you show us how?" Sakura asked.

"Ok. Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are non of your business, and my dreams are also non of your business." Kakashi said.

"All we learned was his name." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Blondie, you next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Sakura-chan! I dislike almost nothing and my dream is to became the best Hokage ever!" Naruto said as he played with his headband.

"Ok. You next." He said, pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are non of your concern. As are my dreams." Sasuke said.

"Ok. You next, Pinky." He said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training and spending time with my family and friends. My dislikes are people that call me pinky and that are mean to my friends. My dream is to find out my past." Sakura said, looking at the ground as she said her dream.

"Well now that that's done. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow so we can do a survival test." Kakashi said, then he proofed away.

**Time skip (Two years later)**

Sakura walked out of the hospital on her way home for a good nights sleep. She smiled at everyone she passed as she made her way home. She gave a tired sigh as she walked into her house and walked into the living room after she closed and locked the door. She laid down on the couch and put her arm over her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_~~Dream~~_

_Sakura looked around the room she was in then at her hand. She gasped as she saw her hands where small. She then looked at her body to find that she was 1 1/2 years old again._

_"__**What is going on?**__" Sakura thought as she looked around the room. She heard a door open from behind her and turned around. In the doorway stood a very butiffuly women. She had light, wave brown hair and dark red eyes. She looked at Sakura and smiled._

_"Hey baby girl. How are you today?" She said as she walked over to Sakura._

_Sakura didn't know why by she wanted to call this women her mother. She gave her a big toothy grin._

_"I'm fine, mama! I've been drawing! Do you want to see?" She asked, her eyes filled with excitement._

_"Sure." Her mother said and with that she pulled her over to a table and sat down while her mother sat in the chair behind her. She looked at all the pictures and gave a smile. "This is very good, baby girl." Her mom said and gave her a smile_

_"Thanks' mama! I like this one best!" Sakura said as she held out a picture of her dad, mom, brother, sister, and her._

_"It very good, baby." Her mother said with a smiles._

_~~Time Skip~~_

_Sakura and Yuki were hiding from their brother when he called out Yuki's name and Yuki giggles._

_Then they heard him say 'found you' and he picked them up._

_"Onii-san!" Yuki yelled as Sakura giggled._

_"Kaname" they heard their mother call and Kaname turned and stopped what he what he was doing and gave a nod to their mother. He then pushed them toward her and she pulled them into a room. Yuki called out for their brother and Sakura was ready to cry._

_As they got into the room their mom said that they would be going to sleep for a little while and her and their father might not be their when they woke up. Then Yuki started to cry and with that she started the spell and Sakura and Yuki fell into darkness._

_~~End Dream~~_

Sakura woke up with a jolt and had sweat coming down her face. "_What was that? Was that part of my past?_" She looked out the window to see that it was morning.

Just as she was about to get up their was a knock at her door.

"One minute!" Sakura yelled as she got up and run up stairs to change. When she got to her room she looked in her closet and polled out some random clothes. When she was done she had on a baby blue sun dress and some dark blue sandals. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. She smiled when she saw it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Granny Tusnada wants to see you." Naruto said.

Sakura nods, stepped out, and closed the door. She ran all the way to the Hokage's tower and knocked on the door. When she got a 'come in' she walked in the door and stood in front of the desk.

"Ah Sakura. I have to tell you something." Tusnada said.

"I know." Sakura said with a smile. "I know my mother is not you and I have a father. I also know I have an older brother and sister. I..I want to meet them, Lady Tusnada. Please?" Sakura said/asked.

To said Tusnada was shocked was an understatement. She thought that Sakura's memories weren't going to came back till she had blood.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Tusnada said, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said, hugging Tusnada, who hugged back.

"I'll let you know what I can do soon." She said, letting go.

That's it. I hope you like it! Please review and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! *grins*

Sakura walked down the street thinking about what her family would be like. She gave a sigh and a sad smile as she looked at the moon. _"What are you like, Nii-san? Nee-chan?"_ She thought.

She kept walking till she got to her house and, after unlocking her door, she walked in and relocked it. She toke off her shoes and made her way up the stairs to her room. She laid down and looked at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Sakura looked around the room, looking for a good place to hide. "__**Where can I hide from Nii-san?**__" She thought, looking around till she found a place near the door that was small enough so nobody would fine her but big enough so she could fit. She grinned and crawled in. She got in just as the door opened and Kaname walked in._

_"Oh Sakura. Where are you?" He called out, playfully. Sakura covered her mouth to stop the giggle. "Sara, where did you go?" He called out again, looking all around the room and not seeing her anywhere._

_"__**He'll never fine me.**__" She thought, being as quiet as she could._

_"All right. I give up, Sakura. You can come out now." Kaname said, still looking around, with his back turned to Sakura. _

_Sakura crawled out and let out a giggle to get Kaname to looked her way. He turned and looked at her._

_"Where were you hiding?" He asked, walking over and picking her up._

_"I'm not telling. It's my secret." She told him, grinning up at him. They heard a giggle from behind them and they turned to find their mom standing in the doorway._

_"You look cute like that." She said then she turned to someone beside her. "Aren't they?" She asked. Their dad walked up behind her and smile._

_"They are." He told her._

_"Daddy!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get down. Kaname let her down and she ran over to Haruka. When she got to him, Haruka bent down and picked her up._

_"How's my baby girl today?" He asked._

_"Fine, Daddy." Sakura said, smiling at him. "I love you daddy." She told him as she kissed his cheek._

_"I love you too, baby girl." He said, then kissed her forehead._

_**End dream**_

Sakura woke-up with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She got up and got dressed. When she was done she walked out of her house and made her way towards the Hokage's Tower.

As she got there and got ready to knock she heard voices that she knew by heart talking.

She grinned and knocked. When she heard a 'come in', she opened the door and her grin widened. Standing in the middle of the room was Haruka and Juuri, her dad and mom.

"Baby girl." Haruka said, smiling.

"Daddy!" She cried out, running up to him. He picked her up and spun around with Sakura giggling in his arms. When he stopped, Sakura looked at her mom and smiled. "Hi mom."

"Hello baby girl." Juuri said, smiling.

**Couple of hours later**

"So now Sakura, you have to go pack then we'll go see Kaname and Yuki." Haruka told her.

Sakura smiling, nodded and walked out of the office. As she walked down the road Naruto came running up with Sasuke walking behind him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura said. "Hey.. um..I have something to tell you. You see...my parents came to see me...and...well...I'm going with them. I'll try and visit as much as I can, really I will, but I'd like to go with them." Sakura told them, looking down at her feet as a few tears fell. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Oh. Well don't be. I'm glad you got your family back. You said you'd come visit and I'm going to hold you to that. Ok?" Naruto told her, smiling at her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging him. "I've got to go. I'll see ya!" She said as she let him go.

When she got home she packed everything she was going to take with her. When she was done she started to make her way to the front gate where she would meet her parents. When she got to the gate her parents were already there.

"Ready to go?" Juuri asked, smiling at her.

"Ya." Sakura said. "I'm ready." She smiled and they started walking part of the way till they all disappeared from sight.

**A few days later at Cross Academy**

Sakura looked up at the school building and smiled. She turned to her parents and gave them a hug and a smile before she walked off into the school. As she walked, she thought back to how she had come to be walking in alone.

(~FLASHBACK~)

_"Sakura, dear? Can we talk to you for a minuet?" Haruka asked._

_"Ya? What is it?" Sakura asked._

_"Your mom and I think it would be best if you went to see Kaname and Yuki by yourself. We have some things to take care of before we go see them. It'll be a month before we can get back. Ok?" He asked._

_"Yes. It's fine. I'll be fine. You don't need to worry, I'm a big girl, Daddy." Sakura told him._

_"Alright baby girl." He said, smiling at her. After that Sakura made her way to her bed and laid down. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Haruka walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead._

(~ End of FLASHBACK~)

Sakura got to the door of Kaien Cross. She knocked then entered when she heard someone say to enter.

"Hello. You must be Sakura-san. Am I right?" Kaien said, sitting at his desk.

"I am. And you are Cross-san, am I right?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. So what class am I putting you in, Sakura?" He asked, looking at her with a smile. "You've spent most if your life around humans so you could go to the day class, but Kaname and Yuki are in the night class. Where do you want to be?" He asked her.

"I'd like to be with my siblings, if that's alright with you." She said. "And Cross-san? Has she remembered me yet?" She asked.

"That's fine and no she hasn't. I'll call Zero so he can take you to the night class dorms." He said. Then he left the room. After a few minutes he came back with Zero behind him. "This is Sakura-sama, Zero-kun! You'll be taking her to her dorm." Cross told him.

"Thank you, Cross-san. For doing this." Sakura said giving him a small smiling. She then turned to Zero. "Lead the way, Zero-san." Sakura said, smiling at him.

Zero glared at her and walked out of the room with Sakura right behind him.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sakura asked him after about ten minuets of walking without talking.

"No." Zero said.

"Hmmm... I think I know why. You have a run in with a pure-blood when you were young." She said.

"So what if I did?" He said as they walked up to the door. When they got there, Zero knocked on the door and Aido answered.

"Zero What can I do for you on this lovely evening?" He asked.

Zero didn't say anything just pointed to Sakura, then he walked off.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked when Aido didn't make a move.

"Yes! Come right in." He told her as he moved to the side to let her in. "Kaname-same. We have a new student." He said as soon as Sakura was in the dorm. Kaname looked up from where he was sitting next to Yuki and smiled.

"Sakura." He said.

"Kaname-nii-kun. It's nice to see you again." She replied. Whispers came from all around the room as she called him her big brother. Yuki looked at her them at Kaname then back.

"Yes. Let's go talk, shall we?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her with Yuki right behind him.

"Yes, let's." Sakura said, talking his offered hand as Yuki toke the other and walking up the stairs with to his office.

**With Kaname and Sakura**

When they got up to Kaname's office he told Sakura to take a seat as he sat down with Yuki right next to her.

"So how much do you remember, imouto?" Kaname asked after he toke a seat.

"Everything. I remember all of it." Sakura told him.

And that's where I'm going to leave it this time. I'll try to update soon, but that can't happen if you don't review...so...review plz! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've had a lot going on lately. Well anyways here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Kaname smiled at her as she told him about what she had been doing sense the last time he had seen her.

"Kaname? Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, Sara. I'm fine." Kaname told her as he got up. "Come. Let's go introduce you to everyone else." He said as he held the door open for her.

Sakura smiled at her brother as she walked out with him following after her. They walked down the hall and as they walked down the stairs, everyone turned to stare.

"Everyone this is my youngest sister, Sakura Kuran. Sakura this is Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijo, and Yuki Cross" he told her, pointing them out when he said their names. "Yuki is just visiting me, she's in the day class," he told her.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Sakura said, smiling.

**Later, after Sakura meet everyone**

"_I can't wait for dad and mom to get her. I miss them already,_" Sakura though, sighing as she stared out the window. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Yuki come up behind her, so when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and spun around. "Oh! It's just you, Yuki-chan," she said.

"I'm sorry!" Yuki apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said as she gave a small bow.

"That's alright," Sakura told her, smiling cheerfully. "I was just lost in thought," she told her as her smile turned sad.

"What about?" Yuki asked her as she sat down beside her.

"My family," Sakura told her, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said as she pulled Sakura into a hug. "I'd stay and talk more with you, but..." she trailed off as she let go of Sakura and stood up.

"I know," Sakura said, giving her a small smile "I have classes to get to and you have a job to do," she said. "We can talk some other time, ok?" Sakura asked as she stood up and started walking away.

"Sure!" Yuki told her, with a cheerful smile, before she too went on her way.

**At class**

Sakura sat in class and stared out the window, lost in thought, again. when she heard her name called she turned towards the teacher. "Yes, sensei?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"What is the answer?" He asked, thinking she would get it wrong.

Sakura looked at the board and started thinking. "It's 1920, sensei," she told him as she sat back down.

"Yes, that's right," he said, shocked. Class went on and Sakura went back to her thoughts.

**Back at the dorm**

As they walked into the sitting room, Sakura sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sakura-sama?" Rima asked, sitting next to her as everyone else went to bed.

"I don't know, just a bad feeling, I guess," Sakura said as she sighed again. "I'm sorry to worry you, Rima-san," she said as she gave Rima a small smile.

"I don't mind," Rima said. "You're better to talk to then Ruka," Rima told her with a small smile.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she got off the chair and yawned, showing her small fangs. "We better get some sleep," she told Rima, walking towards the stairs. "Good-night, Rima-san," she said as she started up the stairs.

"Good-night, Sakura-sama," Rima told her as she stood up and made her way to the stairs.

Hey guys! That's it for this chapter. I'll make the next one longer, promise, but you have to R&R. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Sakura walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her night cloths before she walked onto the bathroom. She changed and walked out. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall for a while, lost in thought again.

Sakura sighed and looked at the clock, before she laid down and closed her eyes. It was awhile before she was asleep.

**Next morning**

Later that day, Sakura woke up when someone knocked on her door.

"One minute," she called out as she grabbed her robe and put it on. After she had it on and tied, she opened the door to find her brother standing there. "Hello Kaname-nii-kun. What can I do for you?" Sakura asked, stepping back to let him in.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days," Kaname told her as he sat on the couch. "I want you to make sure nobody gets into any trouble. Can you do that, Sara?" He asked as Sakura sat down next to him.

"Sure, Nii-kun. I can do that," Sakura said, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sara," Kaname said, kissing her cheek.

"Anytime," she said, still smiling, but with a blush.

"I better get going," he said. "I'll see you in a few days Sara," he told her as he stood up and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out the door, Sakura walked over to the window and, when she could see him, watched her brother walk away and out the gates. When she couldn't see him anymore, she walked over to her closet and grabbed her uniform. Once she had everything she'd need, she walking into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She looked once more, to make sure she had everything she'd need, before she closed the door and striped out of her cloths. She stuck her hand into the flow of water, to check the temperature, before she got in.

**After her shower/down stairs**

Sakura walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone that was there, which was only Rima and Ruka, and Shiki.

"Good morning, everyone," she said as she sat down next to Rima.

"Good morning," Rima and Shiki said while Ruka just looked away.

"What are you all doing up now? It's the middle of the day," Sakura asked, looking at them.

"Rima and me have to get to a shoot today," Shiki answered as he held out the pocky to her.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she toke a one and put it in her mouth.

"Couldn't sleep," Ruka said, still not looking at her.

"Sakura," Rima said. "Would you like to come with us? To our shoot?" Rima asked after Sakura had turned to look at her.

"Sure! It'll give me something to do today, besides sit here," she told her with a bright smile on her face.

"We'll go get ready, then we have to leave," Rima said with a small smile on her face.

The next few days past fast for Sakura. She was always doing something. Schoolwork, talking with Rima and Shiki, and anything else she could do, but today, she had nothing to do. So she was sat by one of the windows, watching as Yuki tried to control the fan girls. She looked over to the tree line where she know Zero was standing. She sighed when she heard Aido calling for her.

"Coming!" She called back as she got up and walked to the front door. "Is it time for class already?" Sakura asked as she walked up behind Aido. He jumped and turn with a hand on his chest.

"Don't do that!" Aido exclaimed.

"Why? Did I scare you?" She asked with a creepy smile on her face.

"N-no, of course you didn't,"he told her, trying not to let her know she had.

"Well come on,"Sakura said as she walked out the doors of the dorm with everyone fallowing behind her. As the got to the doors of the gate, they opened and everyone walked though, with

Sakura now in the middle of everyone. When she saw Yuki get pushed to the ground, she walked over and help out her hand with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Yuki said as she toke her hand and got up, with Sakura's help. "You better go, or you're going to be late," she told her.

"Alright,"Sakura said. "I'd like for you to come talk to me one day, Yuki-chan," she said as she started walking away.

"I will," Yuki promised. Sakura turned back and smiled before heading to class.

**After class**

Sakura walked around the grounds till she found a water fountain. She sat down and looked up at the sky. She stayed there for a few minuets before she heard something to the right of her.

She turned her head to find Zero walking toward her.

"What can I do for you, Zero-san?" Sakura asked

"How did you know?" He asked, sitting down, leaning back on a tree.

"How did I know what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"How did you know that I had a run-in with a pure blood?" He asked, looking anywhere but at her.

"I didn't know, I toke a guess. With the way you were acting, it was the first thing that came to mind," she replied, looking back up to the stars.

"Hn," Zero said as he got up and started walking away.

"Zero," Sakura called, looked towards him.

"What?" He asked, turning his head, so he could see her.

"I know you like Yuki," she said. "So please, don't hurt her," she pleaded, before she looked away.

Zero stood there for a few minutes as he stared at her. "I won't," he promised, before he walked away. "_But I think I like you better,_" he thought, sighing. "_I only just met her and she's a pure blood and I like her?" _Zero though, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't see Yuki standing right in front of him and he ran into her. "Yuki? What are you doing out here?" Zero asked because last he know, Yuki was in her room for the night.

"I saw you walking around and I though you might need some company," she told him shyly, looking at the ground.

"I see," he said. "Go to bed, Yuki. It's late," he told her before he walked off leaving Yuki standing there, watching him till he was out of sight.

"Yuki-chan?" Sakura called out from behind her. "What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" She asked, tilting her head a little to the right, just enough to make her look even cuter.

"It's nothing," Yuki said. "It's Zero. He's so hard to read sometimes," she said when Sakura gave her a look.

"I see. I want you to come talk to me tomorrow, Yuki-chan," she said. "Kaname-nii-kun will be back and I won't have anything to do. We don't have classes either," Sakura voiced as she turned to walk to the dorm. "See you tomorrow," she said as she walked off.

"Ok," Yuki whispered before she walked back to her own dorm.

**Night class dorm, with Sakura**

Sakura walked in and found Rima sitting on the couch. "Did you wait for me long, Rima-san?" Sakura asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Rima.

"No, Sakura-sama," Rima answered. "Not to long," she added when Sakura gave her a look.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Rima-san?" Sakura inquired.

"I will be going home for a few days. I just wanted you to know, so you could tell Kaname-sama," Rima told her.

"I will let him know," Sakura replied. "Will you be leaving tonight?" She asked. Rima nodded.

"Then I'll see you when you get back," Sakura said before she stood up and made her way to the stairs. "Good night, Rima-san," she said, turning her head to look at Rima, before she turned back around made her why up the stairs to her room.

**Sakura's room**

Sakura walked into her room and grabbed her night cloths from the closet before she walked into her bathroom and got into the shower. She came out a half-hour later and put her uniform away.

She sat down and brushed her hair and when she was done, she got into bed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

That's it for this chapter! I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of this week beginning of next. So R&R! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Now before I begin this chapter I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed! It means a lot to me that everyone like my story. *bows* Thanks you so much! You'll never know how much it means to me. And I'd like to said, sorry for not updating for a long time. Schoolwork has been getting piled on and I haven't had time. Again, I'm sorry. *bows* Also, if you want an update on stories that I'm working on you can go the my profile and go to my blog. I will be putting up an update every month from now on. Now! On with the story! *grins*

_**this**_ is when their on the phone

**Next morning**

Sakura woke up to a knock on her door. She got out of bed and grabbed the robe on the bed-post at the end of her bed. She answered the door and was surprised and delighted to find Kaname waiting for her.

"Nii-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped and hugged him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked as she let him in and closed the door. She walked over to black couch at the end of her bed and sat down next to Kaname.

"Sakura," he said. When he said her full name, Sakura know it was something she wouldn't like. "I found something out," he told her with a blank expression on his face.

"What did you find out, Kaname-nii-kun?" Sakura asked, a blank expression also on her face.

"It seems the council wants' us to be mated by the end of next month. I tried to change their minds, but they won't reconsider, they've made up their minds," he explained as he put his head in his hands.

"I see," Sakura said softly. "I need to call someone if we are to pull this off," she told him,

"Do you mind if I use you're study?" she asked.

"No," Kaname said as he looked up and gave her a small smile.

"I'll be right back," she told him, giving him a smile, before she got up and walked out of her room. She made her way to his study and, when she got there, walked in and locked the door behind her.

She made her way to his desk and picked up his phone. She thought for a minute before she dialed and waited for her mother to pick-up.

"_**Hello?**_" Juuri asked when she picked-up.

"_**Mom,**_" Sakura said. "_**I need your help.**_"

"_**What is it, dear?**_" Her mom asked as she sat down on the chair next to the phone.

"_**The council wants Kaname and me to be mated by the end of next month,**_" she answered, sitting down one the window seat.

"_**I see,**_" she said, frowning. Just then her husband walked into the room. "_**Dear? I'm going to have your father pick up the other phone, ok?**_" she asked.

"_**All right mom,**_" Sakura sighed.

"_**What's wrong, baby girl?**_" Haruka asked his daughter after he picked up the phone.

"_**Kaname and I have to be mated by the end on next month or who knows what will happen. I was just calling to ask mom for her help with the party,**_" she told her father, leaning her forehead on the window.

"_**I'll be there by tonight, dear,**_" Juuri told her daughter before she hung up and let Sakura and Haruka to talk.

"_**Dad... I always know that this day would come, but am I ready?**_" she asked as her eyes weld up with tears.

"_**Sakura! You are more then ready for this, that's what most of your lessens were for,**_" her dad said, sighing.

"_**Papa,**_" Sakura choked out, letting the tears that she had been holding in, fall down her face. "_**Thank you,**_" she added.

"_**That's my job,**_" Haruka told her before they both hung up.

Sakura sat there for a while and looked out the window. Before she know it, it was almost night. She got up and went off to find Kaname. It toke her a few minuets before she found him.

"Kaname? I'm going to stay here tonight," she said as she walked up to him.

"Alright," he said. "Be careful," he told her as the rest of the class made their way to the gate. He kissed her forehead and made his way out.

Sakura sighed and made her way to her room, where she planed on waiting for her mother. '_I hope Kaname won't be to mad at me for not telling him,_' she thought as she opened her door, walked in, and shut it behind her.

Hey guys! So that's it for this chapter. Um... I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I have a week then I'll be gone on a school thing for about a week. I'll try to get one up before I leave, but I'm not promising anything. So, for now, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! ^_^" Ya, I know it's been awhile, but I've been really busy... doing... stuff... ^_^" umm... nevermind let's just get on the next chapter! and I still don't own anything but the plot ENJOY!_

Just after sunset

Sakura was sitting in her room looking out the window, just waiting for her mother to get there. She started to doze off just as she heard someone knock on the front door. She got up and walked down the hallway to the stairs and made her way down the stairs. She smiled as she opened the door to see her mom standing there.

"Hey mom," Sakura said softly. "Come in and we'll head up to my room and start planing," she said with a soft smile.

"Hello dear," Juuri said as she hugged Sakura. "Let's go start planning your matting ceremony."

Sakura hugged her mom back, then she lead her up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. As they got in, Sakura looked around before she closed and locked the door. She pulled a chair from her desk over for her mom and sat down on the couch.

"How much time do we have to plan this all out mom?" Sakura asked.

"About two weeks," she said. "Do you want to keep this secret from Kaname?" Juuri asked.

"Just till the wedding, if we can," Sakura told her as she pulled out a notebook. "So what do we need to do?" she asked, grabbing a pencil.

"Well we need to send out invites first of all," Juuri told her.

"Alright," Sakura said as she walked over to a desk and grabbed some letter paper. "Will this work?" She asked as she handed it to her mother.

"Yes this should work just fine," she said before she started making all the invitations.

Sakura sat down and sighed as she stared out the window. Juuri looked up from what she was doing and sighed.

"I know this is hard for you, dear, but we can't come out till everything is over and passed by," she said. "So you and Kaname must become mates. It's the only thing we can go without your father and me coming out of hiding," she told her.

"I know mama, but... it's just so hard," she said, looking at Juuri and back out the window.

Later that night, after class

Juuri had hidden in Sakura's room. Sakura was trying to keep Kaname out of her room.

"Why don't you want me in your room, Sa-ku-ra?" Kaname breathed in her ear.

"It's just a present for you, but you can't see it just yet!" Sakura told him, smirking.

"Alright," Kaname sighed. "I'll wait till you're ready to tell me," he said as he hugged her to him.

"Come on, let's go to the library and you can tell me all about what I missed in class," Sakura said as they walked off.

So I'm going to end it here because... well... *whispers - I've got writers block* Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed and please R&R. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello once again! This is sooner than I though it would be, but I'm happy about that. Anyways, this chapter won't be very good because I've still got a bad case of the... dun dun dun... WRITE'S BLOCK! Ok, I'm done, anyways as always, I don't own anything, but the plot. On with the story! -

Sakura had talked with Kaname for almost six hours and she was now walking around before she went to bed. As she turned the corner she ran right in to somebody. Literally. As she looked up, she saw Zero standing there and smiled. To her surprise he gave her a small smile back.

"What are you doing out so late, Sakura?" He asked as her helped her stand back up.

"I didn't want to go to bed just yet so I thought I would take a long walk," Sakura answered as soon as she was back on her feet.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, and when she gave a smile and a nod, they started walking. "So how has your schoolwork been coming?" Zero asked as the turned a corner.

"It would be a lot better if I was in class, but I'm going very well. Thank you for asking, Zero," Sakura told him. Zero stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that she hadn't been in class.

"So that's why I haven't seen you at the gate anymore," Zero said as a matter-of-fact.

"Yes, I've been very busy with my duties. More so the ever right now. I'm not sure why," Sakura lied with a thoughtfully look on her face. "Oh well! I hope I get some free time some. Maybe when I do we can go out to get some ice-cream?" She asked with a smile on her face as she tilted it in his direction.

"If you'd like too," he told her.

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Well... um... I-I better.. um.. go. I've got some.. um... homework! Yep that's right, some homework," she said nervously as she slowly let go of Zero. "Well... um.. bye," she said quietly and started to walk away.

Just before Sakura walked out of Zero's reach, he grabbed her, turned her around to face him, and kissed her as softly as he could, so he wouldn't hurt her, on the mouth. After a minute of being shocked out of her mind, Sakura started to kiss back. After a few minutes, they slowly pulled apart and Sakura put her hand to her lips.

"I... we... we shouldn't have done that," she said softly as she turned away from him and ran towards the door for the dorm rooms. As she got in she made her way to her room as fast and as quite as she could without being seen. When she got to her room she snuck in and closed the door behind her. After the door was closed, she leaned against it and touched her lips.

"What happened?" Sakura jumped as she heard her mom talking. "You forgot I was here, didn't you?" Juuri asked her, shaking her head and smiling.

"Umm... kind of," Sakura said sheepishly.

"So what happened?" Juuri asked her again.

"Well, umm... you see... thisboyIlikekissedmeandIdon'tknowwhattodo! WhatshouldIdo?" Sakura said very fast, hoping her mom wouldn't hear what she said, but knowing that she did. (what Sakura said: this boy I like kissed me and I don't know what to do! What should I do?)

"What? Come over here and tell me all about him!" Juuri said as soon as the last words left Sakura's mouth. Sakura slowly walked over and sat next to her mom on the bed. They spent the next two or three hours talking about the kiss and Zero. "You know you can't ever be with him, right?" Juuri asked as she made her way to the bed she was going to use. Sakura nodded and lost the smile she had on her face.

The next night

Sakura had been staying in her room all day as her mom and her planed her mating ceremony. As it got close to class time, Sakura told Kaname that she would be staying there once again. Soon after everyone had left, Sakura told her mom that she was going to go for a short walk to clear her head. Her mom told her to go and went back to her work.

Sakura walked for a bit before she looked around to see if anyone was around, then she nodded her head two times and Zero stepped out of the tree line.

"I'm sorry I asked you to meet me way out here, it's just.. well... you see... I'm going to be mated at the end of this month and I didn't want you to think I didn't want to talk to you anymore, but I can talk to you anymore without someone standing next to me," Sakura finished with tears running down her face.

"Then I guess we have nothing else to talk about, do we?" Zero asked, sounding down hearted to Sakura. Because she couldn't talk without sobbing, she just hung her head. "Then I'll see you around Sakura-san," he told her and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed.

_A few hours later

Sakura walked back into her room after she had got the tear stains off her checks.

"Oh! Sakura! There you are," her mom said.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "I guess I lost track of time on my walk. It won't happen again," she told her.

"I hope not. We have a lot of things to go before we're even ready at the end of the month," Jurri told her.

"Yes mom, I know," she said as they got to work.

Hey guys! So that was longer then the last chapter, but not by much. Anyways! R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! First thing I want to say is thank you all so much! It makes me so happy to know that you guy enjoy my story. Next thing, I'm very sorry about the late update. I've had so much going on in my life and writers block, so it's hard to write and to find the time to write, but I hope to be doing more chapters in the next few weeks. So for now please enjoy this one!

"Sakura, will you come look at this," Jurri said.

"What is it mom?" Sakura asked as she made her way over. When she was next to Jurri she looked at the kimono that was on the bed. It was dark blue with a white sash around the waist. "Is that the kimono I'll be wearing for the ceremony?" she asked.

"Yes it is," she said. "Oh isn't it just lovely Sakura?" Jurri asked her excitedly.

"Yes, mom, it's very beautiful," Sakura said as she smiled at how happy her mom was. "About time she looked happy again," she thought. "After what happened with Uncle Rido..." Sakura let her thoughts trail off at that and turned back to her mother. "Hmm mom it sounds like you're the one that's getting mated and not me," she said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh if I could, I'd go through the ceremony with your father all over again," Jurri said with a soft smile on her face.

"Well maybe when you let everyone know that you're alive you could," Sakura suggested.

Jurri gasped and turned to her daughter. "Sakura! That's a great idea," she told her and got a far away look in her eyes. "Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I'd need help with all the planning," she said, mumbling to herself.

Sakura laughed lightly and sat down. "Well first you have to help me finish all the plans for mine."

"Oh! Right," Jurri said with a light laugh herself. "Well then let's get back to work and see how much we can get done before you go to class."

They went back to work for a good four hours before Kaname knocked on the door. Sakura got up and opened it as soon as Jurri was out of sight. "Hmm? Is it time for class already, Onii-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Will you be joining us this time?" Kaname asked as Sakura stepped out of the room.

"Mhm, I'll have to start go again someday, why not today?" Sakura stated as she closed the door.

They walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front gate where Sakura was greeted by what few fanboys she had and would come to the gate to see her.

"Looks like you're doing much better, Sakura-chan," Yuki said as she smiled at her.

"Hai, Yuki-chan," Sakura said. "Much better. Sorry if I worried you too much," she said and then gave a small bow to Yuki.

"It's fine really," Yuki said waving her hand in front of her face while her cheeks turned a dark red.

"Hai," Sakura said and smiled. After a little more talking Sakura made her way to class with Kaname.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time since classes had started. "I don't get why I have to even come to them. I know all of this stuff and that just makes it that much more boring," she thought to herself as she sighed again. Kaname looked over at her as he heard her sigh again.

"How are the plans for the matting ceremony going?" Kaname asked in a whisper, so they didn't interrupt class.

"Ah very well and very fast," she answered, also in a whisper.

"That's good to hear. Are you sure you don't need any help with the plans?" Kaname asked, continuing their whispered conversation.

"No, no I'm fine Onii-sama," Sakura told him smiling brightly at her older brother and her soon-to-be mate.

"Alright, if you're sure," he answered, before they ended their convention and turned back to class. It was only another 15 minutes before classes ended and Sakura headed out of the classroom and back to her room to meet up with her mother and put the last details for the ceremony into place.

"Mom? Are you here?" Sakura asked walking into the room and shutting it behind herself.

"Hai, hai. I'm right here," Jurri called out softly as she walked out of the bathroom. "I made a few called so that I could get a few more things done before you got back. Now we only hae one more thing," she continued.

"That is?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the bed to take her boots off.

"Getting your father to get on the phone and make sure the house is still standing," she said, adding the last part in a teasing manner.

"Ah," Sakura said, laughing softly. "Well if that's it then I'm going to head to bed for the day," she added as she walked into the bathroom to change.

"Alright dear," Jurri said. "I'm going to sneak out and go to your father and then we're going to head to the house to get it all fixed the way it needs to be," she added as she grabbed her bag and started to pack.

"Ah alright mother," Sakura said coming out of the bathroom and sitting down onto her bed. "When should we head out that way so that you can tell Onii-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm in about 3 to 4 days," she said as she grabbed her bag and kissed Sakura's cheek. "I love you dear," she told her, heading for the door to slip out.

"Love you to mom," Sakura yawned out as she got under the covers and fell fast asleep.

Next chapter should be out soon if all things go well. Again I'm so very very very sorry for how long it's been. I'll try to be better at updating this story. Please R&R if you enjoyed. It let's me know that even if I take a while to upload you guys still enjoy it. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Ah first thing to do is say thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Darkzuryan

LimitedEdition16

sasusaku3623649

Giang Tien

Valentina1998

Sakurayuuki19

Minato-kun Luver

Lady Avotil

and all the people who have sent nice reviews as Guest

-bows- Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy to read all of your reviews. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Yawning, Sakura sat up in bed just as the sun started to set. "Another 5 days and Onii-sama and me will be mated," she thought staring out the window. Letting a sigh escape from her lips, she got up and changed into her uniform, before heading down to the living room. (AN: Is that what you'd call that room by the doors or would it be called something else? Oh well ^^")

"Ah you're up early, Sakura," Kaname said from his chair as he dropped a blood tablet into his glass of water.

"Ah good evening Onii-sama," she said as she sat down next to him and grabbed the other glass of water that was sitting there. "I guess you knew I would be down soon, huh?" Sakura asked as she dropped the blood tablet into the water and swirled it around.

"Mhm, I had a feeling you wouldn't sleep well," Kaname told her. "What with our matting ceremony coming up in 5 days," he added as he toke a sip from his, now, blood-red water.

"Hmm I guess my mind has been on that for sometime now," Sakura told him, as a faint blush cheeks.

Kaname looked as her and let a light chuckle out. "You look so cute when you get the blush on your face, Sakura," he told her, leaning in closer to her.

"Ah Onii-sama," she said softly as she looked away.

"Sakura call me by my name," he told her, leaning in so that their lips were almost touching.

"Kaname," was all she got out before Kaname pressed their lips together in a light kiss. After a while it had turned into a make-out. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Sakura blush had gotten much brighter. "Kaname-kun," she said softly, lightly smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Kaname said. "I shouldn't have done that without asking you if you were ok with it first," he added.

"Ah no, Kaname," she spoke up as he went to stand up. "It's fine. Besides even if you had asked I would hae said that you could," she added, looking away.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want me to, Sakura," he told her, taking a seat again.

"Ya, I am. Besides we're going to be mates soon and," she trailed off. "We're... going to be doing... more than that," she told him, looking anywhere but at him.

"Ah I guess you're right," he told her.

"I guess we should head up to get ready for classes," Sakura told him as she glanced at the clock and seen that they had a half and hour till class.

"You're right," Kaname said as he got up and held out his hand to Sakura, who smiled before taking it and letting him help her up and then walk with her to her room. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get you so we can walk down together," he told her before he walked off to his room.

A few minutes later and Sakura was ready to go. "I can't belive he did that." Sakura thought to herself as she ran her finger tips very lightly over her lips and let her mind drift back to the kiss. As her mind was drifting back from that she heard a knock on the door. "Ah coming!" Sakura called out as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Oh Kaname. Let me just grab my jacket and I'll be ready," she told him as she grabbed it and then grabbed Kaname's hand that was held out for her.

As they made their way down the stairs they got a few looks, because the night class wasn't use to seeing their two pure-bloods so close together. Sure they had walked down with each other but not holding hand. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs though, everyone seemed to snap out of their thoughts.

"Well let's get to the gate before we are all late," Kaname said as he pulled Sakura, who was very willing to follow him, out the door.

"Ah Kaname," Sakura said softly. "Why are you still holding my hand?" She asked softly. "Not that I want you to let go or anything, just asking," she added quickly.

"Ah because I want to Sakura. Do I need a better reason?" Kaname asked her.

"No I guess not," she told him, smiling softly.

After waiting a few minutes the gates opened and all the fan-girls/boys pushed their way towards the night class as Yuki tried to push them back, but one look from Zero had them all moving as far back as they could and still see the night class.

"Ah thank you for helping Yuki-chan, Zero-kun," Sakura told him softly as Kaname and her made their way past him. Zero looked at her with a soft look in his eyes and nodded before he looked away when he saw their hands and remembered that she wasn't his. (AN: Ah poor Zero! I'm so sorry, but you will love Yuki-chan!)

As class went on, Sakura looked out the window, lost in thoughts. Not knowing that she had, a sigh left her mouth and soon Kaname was sitting next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Kaname asked her.

"Ah no, sorry to worry you Kaname," she told him with a light smile on her face.

"Alright. If you're sure," he said, more than asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, still smiling, before she turned back to the window and her thoughts.

As they made their way back to the doors Sakura looked over to Kaname before she walked off towards the garden. As she got there she sat down on one of the benches and leaned back to get a better look at the stars. "So peaceful," she whispered to herself.

She spent the next two hours out there, just watching the stars and getting lost in her thoughts before she fell asleep, and that's how Kaname found her. He sighed and softly smiled down at her before he picked her up and made his way back to the dorms and into her room where he laid her down and covered her.

As soon as he was done he went to leave, but didn't get to far as Sakura grabbed a tight hold of his shirt. He sighed and tried to get his shirt free, but after a few minutes of trying and having no luck, he laid down next to Sakura and sighed. "I guess it can't hurt anything," was his last thoughts before he fell asleep with Sakura curled up into his side.

Ah there! Done! I hope you like this! Today was the only time I had to upload it, sorry. I hope it's good enough. Like always, please R&R and again thank you to everyone that had reviewed so far!


End file.
